The Amethyst Mountain Pack
The Amethyst Mountain Pack are the wolves led by Shadow, the alpha. They are one of the strongest packs in Yellowstone, feared by neighboring packs and any intruders. Though they are close, the wolves do not always get along. They have gone through tragedy, fear, and betrayal. Commander Blaze Rank: Beta and commander of the Territory Guard Appearance A large wolf with red fur and piercing yellow eyes. He has a scar on his shoulder and wears a necklace made of bear claws. About He is very agile and strong and knows how to protect the pack. He once challenged Shadow in an attempt to become alpha and almost succeeded because he was always one step ahead. To make sure that he wins, Shadow used the power of the nightmare fang to defeat him, which made the challenge unfair. As an apology, Shadow allowed Blaze to stay commander of the territory guard instead of banishing him. But because of the unfair challenge, Blaze usually refuses to listen to Shadow's orders and often makes his own rules. He believes being the commander of the territory guard is the closest he'll get to being alpha. History (in progress) Smolder Rank: Guard and warrior in training Apperarance (in progress) About (in progress) Twilight Rank: Assasin/spy, tracker, and Leader of the Hunting Group Twilight.jpeg Appearance A sleek, teenage wolf with shiny silver fur with black paws and black tips on her ears and tail. She has striking, deep purple eyes with very keen sight. She wears an eagle feather in her fur. She painted black designs on the fur of her back, neck, and legs because "They are better camoflage in the dark of the night and they make her look awesome" About She is quick, dangerous, and a master at stealth, especially when it comes to hunting elk. As the best hunter in the pack, she knows exactly how to track every movement of the elk herds and find the best target. She seems to know everything that happens in Yellowstone. The territories of other wolf packs, the movement of the elk herds, the location of potential threats, etc. She navigates perfectly through the night with very strong night vision and a keen sense of smell and hearing. When not bringing food for the pack, she can be found caring for and teaching young wolf pups how to become true Yellowstone wolves. Or, she can be found on her favorite cliff of Amethyst Mountain, enjoying the stars and the moon lighting up the night. History Twilight was a young wolf pup in a small pack on the other side of Yellowstone. She was born with her sister, Destiny and brother, Black Star. Her father was the alpha and her mother was a strong warrior. She was taught how to hunt and spy on other wolf packs without being seen. She always had a fascination with the night. Her and Twilight were very close, but Black Star did not care for them much, thinking that he was superior and would soon take his father's place as alpha. One night, the small pack was attacked by a mysterious rival pack. The three pups stayed in their den as they watched their parents fight. Seeing their parents severely injured, Black Star and Destiny went to fight. Little did they know, Black Star was secretly helping the rival pack and turned on his family. Twilight watched, frozen in her den, as Black Star fought his own family. He came to her and said, "How are you going to save them now? Huh? You're no match for me, runt." As he stepped closer, a large black wolf with golden eyes pinned him down and said, "You should be ashamed. You are a traitor to your own family and will never be worthy of becoming a true alpha. This is a disgrace for a Yellowstone wolf. Now get out of here, or you have to deal with the wolves of Amethyst Mountain." The mystery wolf let Black Star up to leave with the rival pack. But before he left, he said, "You might have won this fight, but we will return to finish what we started." With one last glare at Twilight, he disappered into the woods. The mystery wolf came into the den and looked at the trembling pup. He said softly, "Im sorry little one, no pup should go through such a thing. Come along, we'll take care of you." She hesitantly followed the wolf, who she later learned was named Shadow. She has been with the Amethyst Mountain pack ever since. And Black Star has never been seen since. Felix Rank: Omega Appearance A scrawny teenage wolf with shaggy brown and gray fur and strange green eyes. He always wears a necklace with a small hammer on it (given to him by Phoenix). About He is often weak and clumsy. This clumsiness has put the pack in danger many times. According to Shadow, he accidentally lured a grizzly bear to the den, ruined multiple elk hunts, and started a battle with a rival wolf pack. Because of his mistakes, he is the lowest ranking wolf in the pack, the omega. He is often bullied by the other wolves who call him names like "clumsy coyote". He is slightly shy when meeting new people and is scared of his fellow pack members. He is always worried that he'll mess up again and be banished from the pack, because he doesn't know where he would go and he does not like to be alone. Crystal tries to help him fit in with the pack, but he usually stays close to her since he knows that he can trust her. Recently, Blaze allowed him to learn how to be a guard to "protect the pack instead of hurting it". He is slowly becoming stronger, but still has a long way to go. History Felix's mother had recently left her pack and became a lone wolf. She found a den that used to be a fox den and decided to live there. Later that night, she had two wolf pups. Felix was unusually smaller than his brother, Faolan, but she still loved them. As they grew older, Felix and Faolan were really close. They played, explored, and always stayed together. One day, they came back to the den after an adventure to Slough Creek to find their mother surrounded by the wolf pack that she had left. The alpha walked up to Felix and Faolan and said, "Well, what do we have here?" Felix's mother desperately tried to go to her pups, but was stopped. "Don't even think about hurting them! They are only pups!" She cried. The alpha grinned as he turned to her. "You seem to care about these two. Well, I am not one to hurt possible future Yellowstone warriors. But, as for you..." He stepped closer to her growling and Faolan leaped towards him and bit his tail. The alpha quickly turned, throwing the pup off his tail. He smiled as he looked down at the pup. "She never told you, did she?" (to be continued) Akira and Ashka Rank: "The bestest wolf pups ever!!" Appearance About Akira and Ashka are two wolf pups. They are very close brother and sister and they hate to be separated. Willow Rank: Appearance (In progress) About (In progress Liana Rank: Appearance (In progress) About (In progress) Orchid Rank: Appearance (In progress) About Orchid is the daughter of Liana. She has become an apprentice in gardening so she can care for her mother's secret garden. She knows a lot about special properties of flowers and fruit. She doesn't want to spend all of her time in the garden. She dreams about traveling and discovering plant species and sacred flowers with special abilities. Azalea Rank: Former elder, now lone wolf Appearance (In progress) About (In progress) Category:Animal Category:Crystal Aurora Category:Fighter